Użytkownik:3patryk3/Brudnopis
To jest brudnopis użytkownika 3Patryka3 i proszę go nie edytować. Planowana piosenka Tytuł: "Dziewczyna ze snu" Tekst: Chociaż na tym świecie, Dziewcząt są miliony, Szukam tej jedynej, Lecz wciąż jestem osamotniony. Mając dość przyziemnych zdarzeń, Przenoszę się do świata marzeń. Nie skupiam się już na rutynie, Lecz myślę ciągle o mojej dziewczynie. O jej oczach szafirowych, O ustach do pocałunku gotowych, O jej włosach jak u anioła, I pięknym głosie, którym mnie woła. Jeszcze jedno marzeń tchnienie I już przykre przebudzenie. Nie ma, nie ma mej dziewczyny, Czas już wrócić do rutyny. Choć wciąż szukam ideału, To rozumiem już pomału, Że miłość sama wybierze, I moją Wenus z umysłu zabierze. Opisy do odcinków (odcinki piszę skrótami) 1. "Buford uczy Baljeet'a wf-u, ale pod warunkiem, że Baljeet go nauczy matematyki" (CZC) 2. "Do klasy chłopców przychodzi nowa uczennica, która nazywa się Nicole (wymyślam jeszcze nazwisko). Nicole spodobał się Fineasz i próbuje go poderwać, Izabela robi wściekła i chce oderwać dziewczynę od chłopaka z pomocą Fretki" (NU) 3. "Ciąg dalszy odcinka "Nowa uczennica", gdzie dziewczyna chce się "pouczyć" z Fineaszem, a dla niej to randka. Izabela ich śledzi aż w końcu mówi Nicole o uczuciach do Fineasza i od tego odcinka rywalizują o chłopaka" (P-R) 4. "Po tym gdy Izabela i Nicole zamieniły się ciałami, Nicole w ciele Izy zamierza spędzić czas z Fineaszem, a Izabela w ciele Nicole chce pokazać Fineaszowi, że ma supermoce. Dundersztyc i Monogram zamienili się stronami." (MP) 5. "Nicole z przyszłości mówi Izabeli, że nie może iść na dyskotekę z Fineaszem, bo musi zrobić coś, żeby powrotem istniał świat. Iza się na to nabrała, więc zaś ona postanawia wrócić do przeszłości, żeby powiedzieć samej siebie, że nie powinna słuchać Nicole z przyszłości. Fineasz i Ferb urządzają najlepszą dyskotekę w szkole" (WDP!) 6. "To już trzeci raz kiedy piszę odcinek z udziałem moich kolegów jako Fineasza i Ferba. W tym odcinku opowiadam jak ktoś mi przykleił krzesło klejem i były różne wpadki na wf-e." (K-W) 7. "Fretka źle usłyszała i myśli, że umrze. Okazuje się, że fretka jako zwierzątko ginie. Na samym końcu Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka dowiadują się czegoś niespodziewanego od rodziców." (ŻC?!?) Spoilery do "Zły klon" Chase: Stop! Sędzia: Kim pan jest? Chase: Jestem Chase Davenport, mam 15 lat i jestem superbohaterem. Sędzia: Jesteś zwykłym nastolatkiem. Chase: Nie jestem. Mam super inteligencję. Sędzia: To ile jest 500000 * 1000000 + 70 ? Chase: 500000000070 Sędzia: Brawo! Umiesz coś jeszcze? Chase: No co za pytanie? (Chase przesuwa szklankę, przewraca ją, a woda wychodzi i ją pije) Pyszna czysta woda. (Tymczasem u Bree i Adama) Bree: Ej, Adam patrz! Adam: Co? Bree: Chase jest w telewizji. Adam: Nasz mały Chase jest w telewizji? Bree: No tak. Ciekawe co robi w sądzie rodzinnym... (W sądzie) Chase: Patrz na to! Fineasz: Możesz wreszcie przejść do sprawy sądowej!? Chase: Dobra, wyluzuj. Właśnie wiem, że Izabela nie zdradziła Fineasza, bo to był jej zły klon. Sędzia: Skąd to wiesz? Chase: Jakiś aptekarz w fartuchu mi to powiedział, że to był zły klon, ale ja już go zniszczyłem. Izabela: Mogę coś powiedzieć? Sędzia: Pewnie. Izabela: Fineasz jestem z tobą w ciąży! Ferb: To wy już kiedyś to robiliście? Fineasz i Izabela: Tak, robiliśmy. Spodobało mi się i to... to było fajne. (Linda mdleje) Sędzia: Proszę wezwać lekarza. Chase: Nie trzeba. Skończyłem już medycynę. Linda: Dobra, już nie trzeba. Czuję się lepiej. Chase: Skoro sprawa jest już rozwiązana to ja chyba mogę już iść. Sędzia: Nie, musisz zostać do końca rozprawy. Chase: Dobrze. Spoilery do nowego odcinka (Przez głośnik dyrektorka zaczyna mówić) Perry: Słuchajcie małe pokolenie. Na długiej przerwie proszę wszystkich nauczycieli, żeby przyszli do sali nauczycielskiej. I macie mi się zachowywać na przerwie!!! A teraz kilka wiadomości. Tymczasem... Buford: (do dziewczyn) Ej, wiecie, że... (pan Krzystyniak wali o stół pięścią, by się Buford obrócił) Perry: To tyle. ---- (Kinga spadła z krzesła) Izabela: (śmieje się) Uwielbiam po prostu takie akcje! ---- (do sali przychodzą dwie panie przebrane za SpongeBoba i Kowalskiego oraz pani od biblioteki) Nicole: A to co to niby jest? (śmiech) Pani od biblioteki: Witajcie! Oto nasza akcja "Podaruj książkę w bibliotece" Jak myślicie co to za pingwin? Izabela: Szeregowy. Nicole: Kowalski. Pani od bib.: Kowalski, właśnie. To teraz Kowalski przybije wam pieczatki do zeszytów języka polskiego. (Kowalski przybija pieczątkę każdemu, a na końcu Krzystyniakowi też) A kto by chciał wziąć udział w tym? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce i Krzystyniak też) ---- Krzystyniak: (do Kingi) Kinga, jak jest "Czy ty byłaś?"? Kinga: Co? Krzystyniak: (śpiewa) Czy ty byłaś? Czy ty byłaś? Tymczasem... Fineasz: Ej, Ferb! Krzystyniak śpiewał "Czy ty byłaś?" Ferb: A no! (gra na udawanej gitarze) Czy ty byłaś? Czy ty byłaś kobietą? Krzystyniak: Ferb, dostajesz uwagę. Ferb: Proszę nie! Niech mi pan da trzy jedynki, ale nie uwaga! ---- Następnego dnia Fineasz: Proszę pana. Krzystyniak: Co? Fineasz: Życzę Happy Birthday! (wszyscy się moi koledzy się śmieją, a on odchodzi) Fineasz: Dobra, to był żart. Happy Easter! Krzystyniak: Teraz dobrze. Cytaty Liv z odcinka "Rzeczy niemożliwe, a możiwe" Liv: (Z głośnika) Witam! Jestem tutaj nowa tak jak inni, ale nazywajcie mnie L.S.R. czyli: Liv Skylar Roonestein. Możecie mnie również nazywać N.P.Ś. czyli: Największa Plotkara Świata lub N.P.S. czyli: Największa Plotkara Szkoły. Perry: (Z głośnika) Ej, ty śliczna. Spadaj z mojego gabinetui. Liv: (Z głośnika) Ale ja chcę tylko... Perry: (Z głośnika) Powiedziałam spadaj! Liv: (Z głośnika) Na następnej przerwie będzie nowa plotka. Perry: (Z głośnika) Nie będzie żadnej plotki. ---- Liv: (Z głośnika) Witajcie! To znowu ja, wasza N.P.S. Spójrzcie na telewizor. Puszczę wam pare plotek. Pamiętacie Śpiewający Mag na Wrotkach? Jak nie to wam teraz puszczę. (Piosenka: Siko-bączek) Na wrotkach sobie gnam! (Wszyscy się śmieją) Liv: (Z głośnika) Tak, wiem. To śmieszne. A pamiętacie remix tej piosenki, który miał 10 miliardów wejść? Jak nie, oto on: Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! I spłuczka się zacięła, i spłuczka się zacięła. I spłuczka się zacięła. (Wszyscy się śmieją) Liv: (Z głośnika) To też było śmieszne. A teraz wersja przerobiona przeze mnie, którą nigdy nie widzieliście. Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! Puszczam jeszcze bączki oraz si-si-sikam! I bącz-bącz-bączki! Siko-bączkiem je-je-jestem! Siko-bączkiem je-je-jestem! Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! I spłuczka się zacięła! (Koniec piosenki) (Wszyscy się śmieją) Dundersztyc: No ej! Jak się możecie naśmiewać z nauczyciela? Pozwę was do sądu. (Wychodzi) Fineasz: Nas nauczyciel trochę się wkurzył. Ale o co mu chodziło, że pozwie nas do sądu? Ferb: Nie mam pojęcia. Liv: (Z głośnika) A teraz patrzcie na Fineasza Flynna, który mówi twą kwestię w wakacje gdy budował plażę. (Na telewizorze widać Fineasza przy piaskownicy) Fineasz: (Z telewizora) Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Pojawia się zdjęcie, które jest po lewej) 248px (Wszyscy się śmieją) Fineasz: Przecież to niemożliwe. Liv: (Z głośnika) Skoro widzieliście to zdjęcie to znaczy, że tak naprawdę on jest zerbaty, zły i do tego mamy nowego Trynkiewicza, ponieważ pewnie w tym brzuchu ma mnóstwo dzieci, które gwałci. Fineasz: To nieprawda! (Wychodzi) Sneak Peak do klipowego odliczania Narrator: Witajcie w naszym studiu! Dziś Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie będzie prowadzić Heinz Dundersztyc i Major Monogram. Major Monogram: Witamy! Dundersztyc: (do Majora) Hello baby! (do widzów) Znaczy... cześć wszystkim! Dobrze, że dziś nikogo nie będzie, tak jak było z Kelly Osbourne, Maią Mitchell i z chłopcami. Narrator: ...oraz prowadzić będzie show... Dundersztyc: Co? Usuwaj tego oraza. "Oraz" tu nie gra roli. Czemu nie mogłeś mówić wcześniej, że będą jeszcze inni prowadzić tylko teraz? Narrator: Żeby cię wkurzyć. Oto... Bridgit Mendler i Martina Stoessel! Bridgit i Martina: Witamy kochani! Narrator: A piosenki będą losować na tym wielkim kole fortuny. Tymczasem w ogródku... Fineasz: Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fretka: No, co będziecie? Fineasz: Idziemy do studia by losować piosenki z IV sezonu. Fretka: Ech... nudy. Ferb: Będzie tam Bridgit Mendler Fineasz: Oraz Martina Stoessel. Fretka: Idę z wami. Piosenki Halloweenowe 1. Czołówka Halloweenowa (15) 2. To potwór (14) 3. Ja wielki strach zafunduję ci dziś (7) 4. Złotwórca nasz (12) 5. Łap Krowołaka (9) 6. Nastoletni wampir (10) 7. Fineasz i Ferb Remix (11) 8. Nawiedzasz mnie (5) 9. To Momo (8) 10. Piosenka Rusty'ego (13) 11. Przejdź do sedna (4) 12. Armia to ja (6) 13. Triangulacja (3) 14. Dużo mnie (2) 15. Don't Look Down (Nie patrz w dół) (1) Odcinek "Klejo-wpadka" To co się pojawi w odcinku: bitka chłopakiem a dziewczyną, klej na krześle, zwist nogami xD i drygu-drygu Krótkie historyjki (Fineasz i Izabela się znienawidzili wcześniej) Mała Iza: Wiesz, co? Po tej przygodzie zlozumiałam, że powinnam być twoją... Mały Fineasz: ...najlepszą przyjaciółką? Pewnie! Mały Izabela: Ale ja chciałam, żebyś był moim chłopakiem! Kiedyś gdy pójdę do stalszej podstawówki to będę się stalała, żeby cię zdobyć! ---- Fineasz: Ferb, jak nie wyjdę z tej bomby. Wierz, że cię kocham. Ferb: Też cię kocham. (Przytulają się) Ferb: Ale chyba jak rodzina, a nie tak na serio? Fineasz: Tak, nie jestem gejem. Na razie! (wchodzi do bomby) Izabela: A mi to już nie powie, że mnie kocha. ---- Dundersztyc: Witam, drogich uczniów. Dziś zajmiemy się głową, która mnie przytuliła. Fineasz: Eee... co? Dundersztyc: A co ja mnie dużo powiedziałem? Fineasz: Coś pan mówił, że pana głowa pana przytuliła. Dundersztyc: Ja sam nie wiem co mówię. Strasznie boli mnie głowa i... Dużo... Mnie... boli. Buford: Czy pan się przemienia w zombie jak w wakacje? Dundersztyc: Nie. Tylko kiedyś może uszkodzi... Dużo mnie! (upada) Baljeet: Chyba powinniśmy iść z nim do lekarza. ---- (u lekarza) Dundersztyc: (ma w ręce lizaka) Zlizuj mnie! Zlizuj mnie! ---- Dundersztyc: (do Izabeli) Całuj mnie! Przytul mnie! Kochaj mnie! ---- Izabela: Zostawcie mojego chłopaka! Furia 1: Który to twój chłopak? Izabela: Fineasz. Furia 2: Ona sobie kpi z nas. Furia 1: Fineasz, serio? Fineasz: Tak. Izabela to moja dziewczyna. Spotykamy się już od dawna. Jest słodka i śliczna. Furia 3: A ty, Ferb? Ferb: Też mam. Vanessa Dundersztyc. Furia 2: Chodzisz z córką pana Dundersztyca? Ferb: Tak. Zazdrosna? ---- Izabela: Fineasz, to miłe co o mnie powiedziałeś. Serio chcesz, żebym była twoją dziewczyną? Fineasz: Nie. Te dwa pierwsze to tylko żarty, żebym się ich pozbył. A to trzecie to serio jesteś śliczna i słodka. To nawet fakt naukowy. Ty chyba też w żartach? Izabela: Taa... Z tym chłopakiem to żarty. He he. (Fineasz odchodzi) Kurczę, myślałam, że będziemy razem. A ty nie. Myślałeś, że to żarty. A ja chcę na serio. Kiedy on wreszcie będzie moim chłopakiem?!? ---- Fineasz: Vanesso, jeszcze nam nie powiedziałaś dlaczego musieliśmy cofnąć się do 1968? Vanessa: Bo muszę znaleźć Sebastiana Monograma-Dundersztyca. To zaginiony kuzyn mojego i Monty'ego ojca. Fineasz: Ale przecież on jeszcze nie żyje. Vanessa: Wiem, ale jest w brzuchu matki. Izabela: A jak chcesz pozbawić ją do aborcji? Vanessa: Tabletkami. Fretka: Czemu chcesz go zabić? Vanessa: Bo przez jego nie będę mogła być z Monty. Mój tata będzie spokrewniony z tatą Monty'ego, czyli ja i on będziemy rodziną. I nie będziemy mogli być razem. Dla miłości zrobię wszystko. Izabela: Tak jak ja. Ferb: Ale wiesz, że jak zrobisz mały szczegół w przeszłości to przyszłość może się całkowicie zmienić? Vanessa: Ech... daj spokój. Co się może wydarzyć... ---- (przyjaciele wrócili do przyszłości w Ratuszu) Vanessa: Patrz, Ferb! Wszystko gra. (wychodzą na dwór) Fineasz: Rzeczywiście, nic się zmieniło. Vanessa: Czyli wreszcie będę mogła być z Monty! Dziękuję Fineasz i... (zauważa brak Fineasza, Ferba, Fretki i Izabeli) ...Ferb. Ach, pewnie już poszli do domu. ---- Dundersztyc: (do Vanessy) Dziewczynko, ale ja cię nie znam. ---- Ojciec Sebastiana: Za to, że zabiłaś mojego syna ja zabiłem te osoby, które widziały jak zabiłaś ciążę mojej żony. A innym, którzy cię znają usunąłem pamięć. Vanessa: Ale ja chciałam tylko odzyskać swą miłość. ---- (czas się zatrzymał, oprócz dwóch Vanessów) Vanessa z przyszłości: Nie rób tego! Vanessa: Czemu? Vanessa z przyszłości: Bo stracisz bliskie ci osoby. ---- Vanessa z przyszłości: Skoro nie możemy być z Monty. To jest jeszcze inny chłopak... Vanessa: Ferb? Vanessa z przyszłości: Tak. Jak teraz powiesz chłopakom, żeby wrócić do teraźniejszości. To ja zniknę i nie będzie złej przyszłości dla nas. Więc: zrób to! ---- Ferb: Vanesso, jakaś kartka ci wypadła. Vanessa: To mój numer. Zadzwoń do mnie. (Ferb ma zdziwioną minę) Fineasz: Co się stało? (Daje mu tą kartkę) Fineasz: Brawo, bratku. Życzę ci wspaniałej randki. (Ferb mdleje) Ej, Ferb. Dobrze się czujesz? Ferb: Vanessa! ---- (Dundersztyc siedzi sobie w tramwaju i czyta gazetę) Druga połówka Heinza: Dzień dobry. Czy mogłabym pożyczyć gazetę? Dundersztyc: Pewnie. Tylko niech mi pani odda za 5 minut, bo mam przystanek. (kilka chwil później Dundersztyc wysiada z tramwaju i patrzy na zegarek) Dundersztyc: Jeszcze -5 minut. (wraca do gazety i powoli idzie) -5 minut?!? Oznacza to, że moja druga połówka pożyczyła ode mnie gazetę i właśnie odjechała. Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Głupi zegarek. Czemu mnie nie poinformował z jakimś hałasem. Ale przecież ja go zbudowałem, więc ja mogłem zainstalować. Tramwaj odjechał, drugiej szansy nie będzie. Jak go dogonić? Mam pomysł! (podchodzi do dziecka) Cześć, maluchu. Chłopiec: Czego chcesz? Dundersztyc: Mogę pożyczyć rower? Chłopiec: Nie! Dundersztyc: (bierze rower i ucieka) Dzięki! Chłopiec: Mamo, ten pan ukradł mi rower! Mama chłopca: Co?! Ej, oddawaj mojemu synowi rower! Dundersztyc: Zaraz! Szybko rowerku! O, widzę tramwaj! (podjeżdża obok tramwaju i puka w okno) Druga połówka Heinza: Znowu on? (otwiera okno) Podać ci rękę? Dundersztyc: Tak. (podaje mu rękę i wciąga go do tramwaju) Dundersztyc: Ej, ja chciałem zapytać. Czy ty... czy ty... czy ty... Druga połówka Heinza: ...dasz mi twój numer? Tak. (daje mu karteczkę) Dundersztyc: Skąd... ty? Druga połówka Heinza: Proste. Przecież gdyby ci na mnie nie zależało to byś nie jechał na małym rowerku, żeby dogonić tramwaj. Wiesz, co? Ja już mam przystanek. Zadzwoń do mnie. Dundersztyc: Tak! Udało się! Kontroler biletów: Bilet, proszę. Dziękuję. (do Heinza) Ma pan bilet? Dundersztyc: Ja nie mam biletu, bo wszedłem przez okno. Kontroler biletów: Ja też mogę powiedzieć: Wszedłem do twojego domu przez okno, bo nie mam kluczy. Bilet? Dundersztyc: Nie mam. (Dundersztyc zostaje wykopany z wozu) Dundersztyc: Osz, ty! Kiedyś zbuduję Tramwajo-Wykopator i ty wylecisz! (dostaje pałką po głowie) Auł! A to za co? Mama chłopca: Rower. ---- Izabela: Są dwa Fineasze. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, który jest prawdziwy? Fretka: Musimy pomyśleć. Izabela: Fineasz umie matematykę. Fretka: Tak! Fineasz, rozwiąż równanie: 2x * (3x + 1) = 28 Dwóch Fineaszów: x = 2! Fretka: Dobrze? Izabela: Ty nie wiesz? Fretka: Jestem słaba z matmy. Baljeet? Baljeet: Dobrze. Buford: Może ma jakiś sekret? Fretka: Ma! Dobra myśl, Buford. Fineasz, gdy byłeś w pierwszej klasie zsiurałeś się w majtki. (Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Ferb zaczynają się śmiać) Fineasz: Ej, miałaś nikomu nie mówić! Fineasz #2: Ty? W majtki? Hahahhahahhahaha. Izabela: (do Fretki) Ten śmiejący to chyba ten zły. Fineasz #2: Że co? Ja tylko żartowałem. (został poschnięty do rekinów) ---- (w restauracji) Dundersztyc: Aaa! Esmeralda?! Ja się umówiłem na randkę o imieniu nie Esmeralda! Druga połówka Heinza: Jaka Esmeralda? Ale ja... Aha, ja jeszcze nie zgięłam kostiumu. (za chwilę) Dundersztyc: No i to jest ta kobieta, którą spotkałem w tramwaju. Czemu wyglądałaś jak Poofenplotz? Druga połówka Heinza: Bo to był kostium. Ja jestem jej siostrą, tylko dobrą. Pamiętasz jak ostatniego dnia lata tamtego roku współpracowałeś z nią? Dundersztyc: Tak. Druga połówka Heinza: No to wtedy to ja byłam. Przebrałam się za nią i udawałam, że jestem zła, żeby cię poderwać. A dziś tak nagle cię spotkałam w tramwaju i chciałam do ciebie podejść i zagadać z tą gazetą. Potem wysiadłeś i wtedy myślałam, że nie, ale ty przyjechałeś na małym rowerku do mnie. Po co? Czemu akurat do mnie? Skąd wiedziałeś, że mi się podobasz? ---- Nicole: Ferb jak byśmy się kiedyś spotkali, na przykład będziesz w Paryżu lub ja w Danville. To wiesz, że cię nigdy nie zapomnę (Całuje Ferba, namiętnie, a on odwzajemnia) Ferb: Ale ty kochasz Fineasza. Nicole: Nie, udawałam, że kocham Fineasza, żeby wkurzyć Izabelę. I ja wiem, że ty będziesz z Vanessą, a nie ze mną. Ferb: Skąd? Nicole: Mam moc widzenia w przyszłość i podróżowania. Ale wierz mocno, że zawsze cię kochałam i będę kochać. Jakbyś kiedyś zerwał z Vanessą albo jak umrze. To przyjdź do mnie, jestem wolna. Jakby co, możemy zawsze ze sobą czatować. Ferb: Dobrze. I przyjdę do ciebie, jak będę wolny. (Przytulają się) ---- Zły: (do Izabeli) Pokaż dokumenty! Jesteś meksykańską-żydówką... Zabrać ją do komory duszenia! Fineasz i Izabela: (skuci) Co?!? Fineasz: Izabelo, jeśli zginiesz dam ci to. (Całuje ją, namiętnie) Zły: Ochrona! Rozdzielić ich! (dwóch ludzi rozdziela ich) Izabela: Nie! Fineasz: Nie pozwolę, żeby cię zabrali! Izabela: Fineasz, ratuj! Fineasz: Izabelo! (źli zabierają Izę do pokoju z komorą) Zły: Właź tam! Izabela: Nie! Zły: Właź tam! (popycha Izabelę do komory) Izabela: Nie! (włączają maszynę i Izabela zaczyna się dusić) Pomocy! Ratunku! (w innym miejscu, ochrona idzie z Fineaszem, aż nagle słyszy głos Izabeli) Fineasz: Izabela? Izabela! (Fineasz uderza mężczyznę w brzuch i biegnie za Izabelą) Ochrona: Auł! Wracaj tu chłopcze! (przy komorze) Zły: To już twój koniec! Fineasz: Nie dopuszczę do tego! (Fineasz niszczy komorę i wychodzi z niego ledwo żywa Izabela) Izabela: Fineasz... (upada) ratuj... Fineasz: Nie! Nie możesz umrzeć! (sprawdza oddech) Nie oddycha! (zaczyna robić 30 ucisków na jej klatce piersiowej) Izabelo, walcz o życie! Izabelo, nie! Zły: Ochrona! Zabierzcie go do pracy karnej, a tą dziewczynkę na dół. (zabierają Fineasza) Fineasz: Izabelo, nie! (ochroniarze kładą Izabelę na stół i wyjeżdżają) (Fineasz patrzy na Izabelę ze łzami w oczach) ---- (gdzieś na dole; Izabela zaczyna kaszleć) Izabela: Gdzie ja jestem? (zauważa mamę, tatę i babcię leżących w grobach, ona również była, groby były szklane) Izabela: Mama? Tata? Babcia? Czy oni nie żyją? (zaczyna płakać) Izabela: Nie. Dlaczego? A co z Fineaszem? On też nie żyje? ---- (Fineasz, Ferb i inni pracują) Izabela: (Przebrana) Skoro chcecie się uwolnić, musicie iść ze mną. ---- Dundersztyc: A jak masz w ogóle na imię? Ester: Mam na imię Ester. Prawdę mówiąc, cała moja rodzina ma imię zaczynające się na "E". Ja jestem Ester, siostra - Esmeralda, mama - Emanuela, a tata - Emanuel.